


I'll Bleed If You Want Me To

by Synnerxx



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, BDSM, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair Brushing, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Light BDSM, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Jim makes a mistake and Mick makes him pay for it.
Relationships: Jim Root/Mick Thomson, Joey Jordison/Jim Root
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I'll Bleed If You Want Me To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/gifts).



> for raven because she prompted me on tumblr from a prompt list.
> 
> prompt: "don't leave"
> 
> it was supposed to be a microfic, but look, i don't make the rules. i just break them. 
> 
> set in 2019 during the tour for wanyk. joey and jim are married bc this fic fits into our rp.

“Don’t leave.”

The tone of Mick’s voice sends a shiver down Jim’s spine and he drops his hand from the doorknob obediently. He turns to look at Mick, watching him untangle his hair. 

“What’s uh what’s up?” Jim asks, a bit nervous as Mick stares him down from the other side of the room, hair brush swiping through his long hair slowly. 

“You didn’t think you were gonna get away with that mistake, did you?” Mick’s eyes narrow at him.

Jim fidgets, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “I’m sorry, Micky. I got distracted.”

“I know you did. You made the whole band fuck up. You made me fuck up, James.” Mick keeps brushing his hair out, eyes fixed on Jim. 

“Yeah, I’m really sorry. I was talking to Joey and wasn’t paying attention.” Jim fidgets a bit. 

Mick watches Jim fidget with sharp eyes. “Sorry isn’t good enough this time, James.”

Jim winces when Mick calls him James again. “What uh what do you want me to do?”

Mick points to the couch with his brush. “Undress. Bend over the couch.”

Jim turns and looks at the couch, knowing he’s in for it, but he doesn’t argue. He starts unbuttoning his shirt, sliding out of it and dropping it to the floor. His boots get kicked off and his jeans join his shirt in a heap. He braces himself against the back of the couch, hips cocked out for Mick. 

Mick watches Jim as he strips for him, getting into the position he wants him. He keeps brushing his hair, long, slow strokes through the ebony locks. He can see how tense Jim is, but he doesn’t say anything to ease that tension and nervousness either. This is a punishment after all. His anger still burns in his chest. He hates fucking up on stage. He hates it even more when other people cause him to mess up because of their own carelessness and irresponsibility and being distracted. 

He gives himself a few more minutes of hair brushing to calm down, not wanting to actually hurt Jim seriously in his anger. It’s a punishment, but not something to cause injury. He moves closer to Jim, reaching out and running gentle fingers along his spine, feeling the bumps and ridges of bone beneath his soft skin. 

Jim trembles a little, anticipation crawling over his skin like little ants. He works to relax as Mick touches him, letting out a soft breath. The sigh is quickly turned into a yelp of pain when Mick smacks his ass hard with his hand. He jumps, knees shaking a little as he struggles to remain upright. He’d known it was coming, but Mick still took him by surprise. The pain sparks over his nerves, making his cock twitch and harden. 

A dark chuckle escapes Mick as he watches Jim’s reaction to the slap, hands running over the abused flesh softly. His palm stings with the force of the blow and there’s a heat rising from the abused flesh. He pulls his hand back and delivers another slap to the other cheek, intensifying the sting in his hand. 

Another yelp leaves Jim’s mouth. He whimpers as Mick smacks him again and again and again. He doesn’t count because Mick didn’t tell him to this time, but his cock is throbbing now with the sparks of pain dancing along his nerves. 

Mick lands ten hard, stinging smacks to Jim’s ass, panting when he’s done. He stares at the bright red handprints on the pale skin, his own cock hard in his jeans. It presses against his zipper, demanding attention. 

He reaches out and grips Jim’s hips, pulling him back. He grinds his clothed cock against Jim as if he’s already fucking him. Jim presses back into him eagerly, hands tightening on the couch as he moans. “Please, Micky…..”

Mick fishes in his pocket for the small bottle of lube he’d stashed earlier and opens his jeans enough to free his cock. He slicks himself, groaning softly at his own touch, cock pulsing in his fist. He rubs against Jim, letting him feel how hard he is for him. 

Jim whines, rocking shamelessly into Mick, needy and wanton. “Please…..need you……”

Mick pushes a couple of fingers inside of Jim, opening him up enough to take his cock without risking injury. Jim cries out at the unexpected sensation of Mick’s fingers inside of him. He clenches around them, panting and moaning as Mick strokes his fingertips over his sweet spot just to amp him up more. 

Mick stretches Jim for a moment before pulling his fingers out of him, making Jim whine in protest, forgetting that he’s after something much better. Mick quickly reminds him, pressing the head of his cock against his entrance and slowly sinking into him. He stares down at his cock pushing inside of Jim, watching it disappear into him. 

He lets Jim adjust once he’s all the way inside of him for a minute before he’s pulling back, almost all the way out, and then thrusting forward into him. Jim cries out with the force of his thrust. He rocks forward a bit, his own cock throbbing and twitching as Mick shifts his hips to nail his sweet spot with every thrust inside. 

Mick sets up a hard and rough pace that promises Jim will feel him tomorrow when he moves. Jim doesn’t care, knuckles white as he clings to the couch. He tenses, getting closer and closer to the edge as Mick fucks into him so perfectly. He can’t help the loud moans and gasps that escape him, trembling as the pleasure gets more and more intense. 

Mick’s nails dig into the soft skin of Jim’s hips as he fucks into him harder and harder, chasing the bright burning in the pit of his stomach that threatens to consume him. He slams into Jim, skin slapping against skin, with his brutal pace. 

Jim shrieks in pleasure, his orgasm slamming into him hard. The pleasure crashes over him in a thick, hot wave, drowning him in the best way possible as he comes all over the couch cushion. He clenches around Mick’s cock inside of him, moaning as Mick fucks him through his orgasm. 

Mick growls as Jim comes for him, feeling that hot tightness get even hotter and tighter around his cock. He squeezes Jim’s hips, continuing to fuck him through his orgasm. He holds his breath to keep his own at bay before stilling inside of Jim as Jim’s orgasm wanes. 

“Make me come, James.” Mick says, swatting one of Jim’s ass cheeks. 

Jim whimpers and starts to fuck himself on Mick’s cock again, moaning and panting. Mick grunts his approval as Jim moves on his length, looking down to watch his cock fuck into Jim over and over. 

He grips Jim’s hips again and buries himself deep inside of him, coming hard with a deep growl. Jim whimpers, feeling the slick rush of heat from Mick’s orgasm inside of himself. He sags against the couch, held up mostly by Mick, his legs feeling like noodles now. 

Mick pets his hands gently over Jim’s hips after he comes down from the intense pleasure of his orgasm. He pulls out of Jim’s body, grabbing tissues and cleaning them up. He straightens his clothing out and watches Jim move gingerly as he gets dressed as well. 

“You okay, Peaches?” Mick asks, a hint of concern lacing his words. 

Jim nods. “Yeah, I’m good. Nothing I can’t handle.”

“You sure?” Mick asks, hoping he didn’t really hurt Jim. 

“Yeah, just a bit sore. But I’ll be okay.” Jim nods again, attempting to smooth down his messy waves of hair. 

“Okay.” Mick gathers up his things, giving Jim another once over. 

“I’m sorry about the fuck up.” Jim looks at Mick, meeting his eyes. 

“I know you are. Better get back to Joey before he calls a search party together.” Mick smirks, heading for the door. 

“We’re good?” Jim asks, following Mick out of the venue to the waiting buses. 

“We’re good, Peach. Just don’t let it happen again.” Mick warns, climbing onto the bus. 

Jim nods and heads for the bus he and Joey are sharing.


End file.
